A Speck Of Ink
by Ink Speck
Summary: A new pony appears in Ponyville. He is a traveler but he finds some things he had never found before. Yeah crappy summary but whatever


**The Beginning of a story, a New Friend Saved, And the House on the Cliff**

Ink Speck said thank you as he departed from the Canterlot house. Ink Speck, a light blue unicorn had bought a deed to a house near Ponyville which was the subject of his newest book. The Ponies in the house he had stayed in had been kind enough to let him stay the night when it had begun to rain and they had been more than grateful to let him in as he had kept their children quiet by telling them stories of where he had been. These were not things he told many but he had been more than willing to since they had been kind enough to let him in.

It was early morning so Ink hoped he would be able to leave Canterlot without being mobbed by the midmorning crowds. Ink Speck decided not to take the train but to take his chances and walk to his house which was situated on a cliff overlooking Ponyville.

"It's probably better if I attract less attention to myself for as long as possible." He said to himself.

From what he had heard from those he had met on his travels Ponyville was a friendly place which wasn't necessarily a bad thing but he had heard about a party pony who when she found out you were new would give you a surprise which he never did find out since everyone he met had told him it was a surprise worth being surprised about. Because of this he figured it was probably better if he visited Ponyville later when he wasn't so tired and irritable.

As he traveled he heard a fight over the coming hill and rushed to see what was happening.

"By Celestia." Ink burst out as he saw what was happening.

An earth pony was being attacked by a few timber wolves that had obviously wandered further from the Everfree Forest than usual. As he watched his mind whirled for what to do. He couldn't fight them he wasn't strong enough and he was certainly outnumbered. If he ran for help there's no way he could get back in time and teleport was too tiring for him to do twice. There was only one thing to do. Even though he had sworn not to do it in case of discovery this was a matter of life and death. He charged up his horn and fired a large fireball at one of the timber wolves. The fire ignited one of the wolves sending it and the others running. Ink walked over to the dark brown earth pony thinking of something to say to shut him up about his use of dark magic if he had seen it.

"Thank you." Said the earth pony as he brushed himself off and got out some minor medical supplies from his satchel.

"No problem, but what were you doing out here, were you trying to get somewhere?" asked Ink with curiosity noticing his southern accent.

"I could ask the same of you." He said. "But yeah thanks for the help, what was your name?"

"Ink Speck and uh it's no problem, I wasn't going to watch you get torn apart by timber wolves." Replied Ink with slightly less confidence.

"What kind of magic was that, I've never seen anything like it?" asked the earth pony,

"Oh it was nothing special just a simple attack spell, what was your name by the way I've told you mine. What's yours?" Ink lied trying to change the subject.

"I'm Apple Split I was looking for Ponyville to visit my relatives the Apple family but I got lost since I didn't have enough bits for a train ticket." Apple Split explained.

Suddenly Ink got an idea "I'm on my way to Ponyville myself, if you want you could travel with me until we get there I've got a map."

"Sounds like a great idea, sure." said Apple Split sounding quite a bit happier.

As they walked Apple Split asked "So what brings you to Ponyville."

"Well over the past few years I've made it a goal to travel all over Equestria and write books on the history of these places and Ponyville was my next stop." Ink replied. "How about you?"

"I got message that Apple Jack my Cousin who lives down in Ponyville needed help at her farm so I volunteered to go." Said Apple Split proudly. "Unfortunately I got attacked by timber wolves as you saw and thank Celestia you showed up and helped." explained Apple Split.

"Well that's quite a job, do you know how long you are going to stay?" Asked Ink.

"Who knows, it could be from a week to a couple months." Said Apple Split to Ink with and uncertain edge to his voice. "Whoa!"

As Ink and Apple Split cornered the mountain they saw the overlook of Ponyville during the setting of the sun. Ink looked down at the small town. Ink was also surprised at the town being so well hidden that they had not seen it until now. As he looked he wondered how the town would look during its busy hours and if it would be anything like Canterlot's bustling streets and cramped markets.

After some time of walking and sharing stories of their travels or times at home they came upon the house in which Ink would lodge until he was done with his book.

"Well I guess this is where we part ways." Said Ink.

"Yeah well Thanks for helping me out, I doubt I would have escaped those timber wolves much less made it to Ponyville without your help." Thanked Apple Split.

"It's no problem. Speaking of which you should probably get those wounds checked out a simple bandage probably won't care for It." suggested Ink.

"Ok well Maybe I'll see you around bye." Said Apple Split.

"I'll see you bye." answered Ink.

As the earth stallion walked down the hill Ink felt proud that he was able to make a friend in such a short time. Ponies had told him that ponies outside of Canterlot tended to be friendlier especially Ponyville and that if he could find a nice spot he should stop traveling. Of course he had put those thought away but the idea had always appealed to him he just had not found the place that seemed good enough and he quite liked his traveling life.

When he entered the house he was greeted with the smell of fresh air. "Smells like somepony left the windows open." He said to himself grateful to the last person who had visited the house last. He entered the bedroom of the house and began to unpack. The first thing he pulled out was his pen and quills. Ink saw that he was running low on quills "_I'll have to go and buy some quills tomorrow." _He thought. He then proceeded to pull out his collection of books on magic that his old teacher had given to him as a farewell gift hoping he would increase his magical skills without him. He had all his private documents and original manuscripts stored in a storage building so he didn't have to worry about them. He also had his bits and book on the animals of Equestria and how to avoid them.

He looked at the time and saw that it was nearly 10:00 and decided to go to sleep since he had a lot of work to be done and he didn't want to be tired for the next day. As he fell asleep he wondered what adventures or happenings would happen to him during his stay.

The next morning he woke to find himself feeling much more energized than the night before. He had just enough rations to have a quick Breakfast and get out the door. He needed to buy quills, food and anything else that would be needed for his stay. He raised his head and began to trot down the hill hoping for good start in this town.

**Well that was my first chapter. Hope anyone who read it enjoyed it. Leave a review and tell me what I could do better and what I did well on but yeah I suck at afternotes so see you guys in the next chapter**

**-walkingdeath12**


End file.
